Confessions
by Libri Crudelitatis
Summary: This is a collaboration of me and Tigerlillyth, basically it's how the Soul Eater characters confessed to their loved one/goddess/favourite asymmetrical girl. With a few misunderstandings, tears and sly pistols. Pairings SoMa, TsuStar and KiLiz
1. Chapter 1 - Misunderstandings

**Confessions**

**Chapter 1: SoMa**

Maka woke up in the morning with a smile on her face. Today was the anniversary (if one wants to say so) of her and Soul's first meeting. She took notice of today being a sunday and decided to be as quiet as possible so that she wouldn't wake Soul up. She then went into the kitchen and started frying eggs.

''Mornin' ''

She turned around to see a tired Soul standing there with a growling stomach. Maka smiled.

''Good morning, Soul. You're quite hungry it seems, so why don't you help me setting the table for once? It'll all be done faster that way.''

It looked like Soul was still dreaming, because he actually _went and set the table! _Maka smiled at how obedient her scythe was today. Maybe it was because today was special? Maka grinned the whole time while she fried the eggs. After that, they both sat down on the table and ate until they were full. Soul seemed a little more awake now and he didn't help her when she cleaned the dishes.

''Hey, Maka, today I'm going over to Black*Star's. You don't have to cook lunch for me today.''

Maka frowned. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? Really? Could it be...

That he had forgotten?

She turned and asked him, ''Hey, Soul, what day is it today?''

''The hell? It's sunday, bookworm. Did you eat too much? Not cool!''

He had forgotten. Of course, Maka should've known from the start that Soul wouldn't bother to remember such things, but she was kind of hoping that he'd remember _this_ day. He hadn't remembered her birthday last year either. Somehow, this was really, really depressing.

''I should've known you'd forget it. Just for your information, this is the anniversary of when we first met,'' Maka said with a faked smile, ''You even forgot my birthday last year. Could it be you have someone you like that's making such things irrelevant to you? And please don't lie to me! This has become an inquisition. I'm not letting you go to Black*Star's before you've answered me truthfully!''

Soul had gone pale.

''So, do you have someone you like or not?'' Maka continued to squeeze him out.

''Y-yeah, I do...'' Soul began to stutter.

''Really? What's she like?'' Maka asked, now with pain in her heart.

''She's a meister and she's smart and beautiful...'' Soul sounded as if he really loved this girl.

''Oh, I see. Then good luck with that. Be sure to introduce her to me sometime, 'kay?'' Maka wanted to turn away, not knowing for how long she could hold her tears in, but Soul grabbed her wrist and said: ''That girl is you, Maka.''

''Wha..?''

''I said it's...you'' he repeated, looking her straight in the eye. And before she could respond by any means, he took a step forward, cupping her cheek and putting his lips to hers, hoping that this moment would last a while before she Maka-chopped him into oblivion, but to his utter surprise she tenderly started kissing back.

Normally Maka would have thought that her first kiss would be a little like the 'nothing-matters-anymore-I-feel-like-a-bird-in-the-sky'-cliché. But it was completely different and the exact opposite. Everything mattered. Every single thing she had experienced with Soul ran through her mind. Fights they had had, jokes that had been told, words they had shared. Everything that was precious to her.

Then she broke the kiss and just stared at him.

Soul began to blush, ''S-sorry, I just...''

He was interrupted by a crying Maka Maka-chopping him with a random book she'd picked up from somewhere.

''What the hell took you so long?!''

''But...I''

''No buts! For three fucking years I've been waiting for you to say something. Anything!...I...'' she stopped.

He pulled her into a hug.

''Sorry. I was...just...afraid to ruin our relationship by saying something stupid like 'I love you'. I thought you'd maka-chop me or something.''

He grinned faintly, ''Well, eventually you did.''

Maka smiled, ''Know what, Soul, you're a real idiot. How could you _not_ notice that I'm in love with you?''

''Are you for real?!''

She sighed, ''As expected, you really are an idiot. I guess I'll have to spell it out for you: I. Love. You! Got it?''

As an answer he just kissed her again.

''Got it'', he grinned after he pulled away.

Suddenly the door swung open and one could hear someone stomp into the living room.

''YOUR ONE AND ONLY GOD IS HERE! KNEEL BEFORE MY MIGHTYNESS! YAHOO!'', Black*Star yelled.

Maka just raised an eyebrow, unimpressed.

''Is mightyness even a word?''

''Of course it is!'', Black*Star shouted with his usual loud voice, ''And if not so, the mighty ME will just make it one.''

Then he realized that Soul and Maka were on the verge of kissing.

''Wait, were you just...''

Furious, Tsubaki ran into the room and pulled him out of sight, ''You're disturbing them!'' Her face was nearly as red as Soul's when Maka had confessed to him.

Maka and Soul facepalmed.

Then, after the door had closed, they turned to each other.

''So...where were we?''

Soul smirked: ''I wanted to kiss you.''

Maka grinned, ''I'll allow you. But only if you'll be the one to tell my papa that we're a couple.''

His smirk dropped. ''Do I have to?''

Maka grinned even wider. ''You'll do it anyway, right? And besides...'' she started to blush ''If you'd want to marry me someday, you'd _have_ to ask for permission.''

Soul was silent at first.

''You know, that was totally out of character.''

''Well, it's not like you're the only one that can be weird from time to time.''

He frowned. ''I'm weird?''

Maka shrugged, ''Yeah, sometimes. But...'', she wrapped her arms around his neck, ''I love you nonetheless.''

''Then I'm cool with being weird'', he replied. He blushed at the thought of the word 'marriage'.

Maka noticed.

''You know, blushing is so unusual for you that it's also out of character.''

Soul snorted, ''If you continue like that, I'll invent a soul-chop to at least be able to defend myself.''

Maka just grinned. This was the best day of her life. Then she noticed that Soul was staring at her as if he was thinking really hard about something.

''Soul? Is something wrong?''

''Oh, sorry, just thinking about something'', Soul said and turned beet red.

''What were you thinking about?'', Maka asked curiously.

Soul's face turned into an even darker shade of red.

''If I were to ask you a question, would you answer with yes?''

''Depends on which question you'd ask'', Maka said confused, ''But basically, I'd answer it as honest as possible. Why?''

''Never mind'', Soul said, ''I'll ask you in a year.''


	2. Chapter 2 - Goddesses

**Chapter 2: TsuStar**

Tsubaki was still tugging on Black*Star's shirt to prevent him from eavesdropping.

''What the hell are you doing?'', he shouted, ''Let go of me!''

''Not until we're out of range'', she answered.

''But they were nearly kissing...''

''Exactly.'' Tsubaki stopped abruptly. She turned around and pointed a finger at him, ''Black*Star, be a little more considerate! I know you're very curious about stuff, but_ that's _most certainly none of your business.''

''But...''

''How about you get your own love-life and _then_ you can talk again.''

Meanwhile they had arrived at home. Tsubaki had shlepped him all the way to teir apartment. Black*Star grinned,

'I have thousands of girls lying at my feet, begging me to become theirs.

Tsubaki smiled, ''And which of them would you care to take as your girlfriend?''

This was a question she feared. Or – maybe not so much the question itself as the answer to it. To have to hear that he had already been taken by some unknown … trout. He grinned even more,

''I'm thinking about it. There's one that I actually favour. She's very beautiful and really kind.''

''How about you ask her on a date?'', she suggested with a tiny hint of sadness in her voice.

''Yeah, that's a good idea!'', he shouted with an unknown enthusiasm. Tsubaki nodded. So he _did_ have someone he liked. She should have known that there was no place for her in _that_ aspect of his life. He stretched out his hand. Grinning he asked,

''Hey, Tsubaki, how about we go on a date?''

Tsubaki blushed while her mind was trying to process that new information,

''W-what?''

Black*Star began to blush, too, but ruined the cute moment quickly,

''I have to take care of my loyal subjects first before I start thinking about things like that. She might not like me back after all.''

''So...I'm your _loyal subject?_''

''Who wouldn't want to be?'' That was good old Black*Star for you.

Suddenly Tsubaki broke down with tears streaming down her face and sank to the floor. Black*Star was rather taken aback by her emotional outburst. Carefully he kneeled beside her.

''Black*Star...please...'', she sobbed, ''please...stop messing with my feelings.''

''S-sorry, I didn't mean to...'', Black*Star stuttered. Oh man, no matter how big of a guy he was, he definitely wasn't able to handle this anymore. No, he _had_ to stop Tsubaki's tears or he'd curse himself forever.

''Hey, cheer up. Please? Come on, you have the awesome ME here with you, so could you please not cry?''

Tsubaki just cried harder.

Man, this was hard. How could he possibly surpass god when he couldn't even make a single girl smile? No, screw that, surpassing god didn't have anything to do with this. Still, he couldn't stand seeing a girl cry. What was even worse was the fact that it was the girl he had a major crush on that was crying in front of him. Tears like pearls ran down her soft cheeks. He had never seen her cry like this ever before, actually he had generally never seen her cry. Evermore so, he wished he hadn't asked her out. No, scratch that, he wished he hadn't talked suchbullshit _afterwards _and ruined that beautiful moment.

''Hey, Tsubaki...''

Carefully he sat down next to her and laid a hand on her back.

''Forget what I said about the subjects, okay?''

Tsubaki looked astonished. She was still crying, but not so much anymore.

''Oh, Black*Star'', she sighed, ''It's just that you … asked me out and then you … just brushed it away as if it was nothing …''

''But … I really meant it!'', he cried, ''I really wanna date you!''

…

There was silence and Black*Star began to think that she'd turn him down.

And then …

TSUBAKI KISSED HIM! HIS GODDESS'S LIPS WERE ON HIS AND HE DIDN'T EVEN START IT!

After a moment of surprise he leaned in. They went on for a while until she broke away and looked at him.

''Do you really mean it?

Black*Star nodded, ''Yeah, I do. A god never goes back on his word. Uh … I mean …'' Damn, he had to get a grip on that 'god' thing. He began to stutter, ''Erm … I mean … I didn't …''

Tsubaki just carefully kissed him on the cheek. ''It's okay. As long as we're together, it's fine.''

He raised an eyebrow. ''Together as in _together_?''

Tsubaki blushed, ''Umm … if … you're okay with that …''

Black*Star grinned and took her hand, ''Tell you what, Tsubaki, when I become a god, you'll be my goddess for all eternity.''

Tsubaki smiled, ''I'd like that.''

Black*Star smiled, too. Not his usual, cocky grin, but a genuine smile. He was probably the happiest god in the world and as the two of them were sitting in the living room, hands entwined, he thought to himself that he'd do anything to ensure his goddess's happiness.

Forever.

And happy as they were neither of them noticed the camera, filming every single word they spoke.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sly Pistols

**Chapter 3: KiLiz**

''I'm ho-ome!'', Patty shouted with a big grin on her face.

''Hi, Patty. Where did you run off to today that made you _this_ happy?'', her older sister Liz asked.

''I was chasing a giraffe (yay), but then I filmed a romance movie. It was so funny!''

''Uh huh. So where did the giraffe go?''

Patty's laughing stopped, ''I lost the giraffe! I'm going to chase it again. Here, sis, my camera. Make sure to watch the movie!''

After one last ''You've _got_ to watch it!'' she went out again. Puzzled, Liz caught the camera that her sister had carelessly tossed over to her before chasing her imaginary giraffe.

''What is this?'' Kid had stepped behind her, looking over her shoulder.

''Dunno'', Liz replied. She switched it on and nearly fell over as she saw the whole conversation that Tsubaki and Black*Star had had, kiss inclusive.

''YES!'', she shouted as the tape had ended and she found one with the description 'SoMa'. After seeing everything, Kid took away the camera.

''What …?'', Liz protested, but Kid silenced her, ''You wouldn't want someone else to pry on your secrets, would you?'' He frowned. Of course symmetrically, ''Would you?'', he asked again, not so sure this time.

''Well … it's not like there's anything to tell, is there? But if something like that happened to _me_, I'd probably tell everyone I know out of happiness.''

''Something like that?''

''My crush confessing to me, Kid! Ain't gonna happen, though.''

''Why not?''

Liz shrugged, ''He sees me as a good friend, but that's probably it and I'm not gonna expect more than that. I'm happy with just being around him.''

Kid came closer, ''And who would that guy be?''

Liz raised an eyebrow, blushing ever so slightly, ''Well … it's … '' She stopped, frowning, ''Why do you want to know?''

Kid frowned, ''Because right now I want to kill him.

Liz was getting more and more irritated by Kid's attitude. And it was very unsettling that he hadn't complained about asymmetrical things even once since the start of this conversation. Then she suddenly understood everything including Kid's lacking symmetry fits and she knew his answer before the words left his mouth. He took one last step and was now facing her nose to nose.

''Because I am jealous.''

The corners of Liz's mouth curled up and with a devious smirk she looked him in the eye: ''Do you have what it takes to commit suicide?''

Kid blinked in confusion.

''Why? That doesn't make sense, Liz. Even less sense than asymmetry.''

Liz sighed, ''Kid, are you perhaps an idiot? No, wait, you don't have to answer that question, I know you are one.''

Kid seemed really irritated right now.

''I'm not Soul! And I'm not Black*Star either! On what basis are you calling me an i-''

He was silenced when Liz leaned in and kissed him. Liz hoped this wouldn't be the worst decision she ever made until he finally kissed back.

''No, you're not Soul.'', she said after she had enjoyed the moment and pulled away, ''And you're not Black*Star either, thank Shinigami for that. You're Death the Kid and that's why I love you.''

Kid had nothing more to add. He just went along with that statement and pulled her into a kiss again. This time they didn't part. At least not for quite a while. When they did, Kid smiled and said: ''So, do you want to shout this into the world to express your happiness?''

Liz smiled too. ''I guess I can do that later when I'm sure it wasn't a dream.''

Kid chuckled, ''You dare call this a dream?''

''Well, you how about you take me on a date tomorrow to show me it wasn't one?''

Kid's smile got even wider. ''So you want me to take you out as your boyfriend, is that correct?''

''Exactly:''

''But … does it have too be tomorrow?'', Kid asked.

Liz tilted her head, confused. ''What's wrong with tomorrow?''

He smiled mischievously and added, ''I'd rather have the date today.'' The way he smiled seemed to light up the whole room. Liz, too, smiled happily and grasped his hand and the opportunity.

''Not that I'd mind.'' And with that they left for their first of many dates to come, hand in hand.

Fortunately for Patty's health no one noticed her eavesdropping. She giggled to herself, ''There goes another pairing.'' and she ticked something on a piece of paper. ''Okay, now for the next mission: MISSION MARRIAGE!'', she shouted as she jumped off the stairs where she had been hiding.


End file.
